


In Your Dreams

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures, horny pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Duo walks in his sleep; Duo provokes; there's a couch. Everyone gets their kit off. What else do we need?





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Wufei lay on the couch, socks off, kneading at his tired feet. He winced now and then, theatrically. He had a bowl of warm water on the floor in front of him, which he was using to soak them. He swore, occasionally, in Chinese - a sharp, aggressive sound that suited his mood perfectly. Only Quatre was left up this evening, to tolerate Wufei's foul mood.  
  
"What was the moron _doing_?" snapped Wufei, to no-one in particular. "Driving like some lunatic, throwing the truck about like a motorbike, totally careless of his cargo and passengers, of _me_ -"  
  
"He was trying to get you both away before the bomb exploded -"  
  
" _I_ would never have taken that route!" continued Wufei, as if he hadn't heard Quatre's quiet attempt at explanation. "And I told him so - not that he listened to a blind word. Just shouted at me to shut up - _me!_ \- and to thank God he was there to save my ass! Well, I wasn't going to take that sort of abuse, was I, when it was only my quick thinking that had found us the truck in the first place -"  
  
"Wufei -"  
  
"Never stops bloody talking, never stops arsing about! Keep your damn eyes on the road, I told him, and try to behave like a true professional. Just _shut up yourself_ and do what you're told -"  
  
Quatre winced. He imagined Duo's response. His imagination wasn't far wrong.  
  
"In your dreams, is what he said! _In your dreams!_ There were few damn people who could tell _him_ what to do, he said, and I wasn't fucking one of them! 'In your dreams'! What sort of respect is that for a fellow pilot? Does he think I have the desire to _dream?_ I have a mission to concentrate on, which would be a far better objective for him as well, rather than his stupid, facile, childish, throwaway, relentless comments -"  
  
There was more of the same. Much more. Quatre made some allowances for his fury, for it had been a frustrating day overall.  
  
They'd all just returned from the assignment. Heero had been back at base, co-ordinating the operation, but at the last minute, he'd sent Duo out to find them all; to call it off because the security information had been corrupted. Their retreat had been frenzied and at high speed, and as a result, the truck that Duo and Wufei had been in had crashed. Duo had been thrown far clear, though he was temporarily knocked out. One of the doors had buckled down on to Wufei's foot, and trapped him; when Quatre and Trowa had realised what had happened, and doubled back to fetch their team-mates, they had to cut him out. No lasting damage, but he wasn't going to forgive Duo for the embarrassment of a squashed toe - nor the disproportionate pain.   
  
Not for a while, anyway.  
  
Quatre wanted nothing more than to go to his room and rest; ideally he would have liked to go and see what Trowa was doing. He liked to sit with him. But his good manners demanded that he offer the Chinese boy some company for a while. However, he didn't think Wufei could be bothered with him, though he looked at him a little oddly sometimes.  
  
The TV was turned on from when Duo had been in the lounge, before he took himself off to bed with a splitting headache. There was an old-fashioned cartoon on, and Quatre caught himself laughing at it occasionally.  
  
"Damn boy, needs a serious talking to, and I shall be the one to do it!" growled Wufei. Quatre thought it'd probably be a couple of days before things had calmed down again, enough for them to return to a reasonably relaxed comradeship. Duo and Wufei would never be blood brothers, of course! but that was no reason they couldn't work well together.  
  
Just as Wufei's complaints had trickled to a murmur, and Quatre was thinking of finding a book and going to his room, the door rolled open, and Duo came back in. He padded across the room and stood a foot away from the TV. And stayed there.  
  
He was dressed in the sweats he wore to bed; he had obviously been to sleep and awoken again. He wore nothing else. His braid was thrown over a shoulder, and was licking softly at his hips. His hands were loose at his side, and the breath in his pale, bare chest was steady. But there was a thin, glistening sheen to his skin that implied he had woken in a sweat.  
  
"Duo, are you OK?" asked Quatre, concerned for him. There was a disturbed aura around the boy, though his expression was calm enough. Only Quatre would have noticed the strange cast in Duo's eyes. Duo didn't answer him; he didn't even acknowledge Quatre's presence. He stared at the TV, but he was obviously not focussing on it.  
  
Wufei looked up, and seemed to notice Duo for the first time. "Hey, Duo - move outta the damn way, will you? Haven't you harassed and injured me enough today?"  
  
"He can't hear you," interrupted Quatre. He stood, slowly, so as not to alarm Duo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's asleep!" Quatre hissed in a stage whisper. "Look - he doesn't respond when you talk to him. I think he must be sleepwalking. He doesn't know what he's doing - probably doesn't even know he's here."  
  
Wufei started to bluster a reply, but then he also noticed the unusual immobility of the boy in front of them. He leaned over to the TV and switched it off. There was a pregnant stillness in the room.  
  
"Why's he doing that, then? What the hell's the matter with him?"  
  
"He must have been concussed when he fell out of the truck. It's disturbed his brain. I hope it's not serious. He looks well enough. He probably won't even remember this in the morning..."  
  
A very slow, very wide smirk crept across Wufei's face.  
  
"What's that? He doesn't know what he's doing? Won't remember?" He moved off the couch, and stood in front of the stationary boy, so that they were face to face. Quatre held his breath - didn't Wufei know it was dangerous to wake sleepwalkers?  
  
But he wasn't trying to wake him. He stood there, watching, until Duo seemed to register that there was someone there. The longhaired boy started to move his head from side to side, gently bemused.  
  
And then he spoke. His voice was low and clear and perfectly conversational. It rang out in the room, heavy with Wufei's tension and Quatre's breath-holding.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"Who, Duo? What are you looking for?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "He can't hear us, like I said."  
  
Wufei continued to stare at the boy's strange behaviour. Duo shrugged, looking mildly aggrieved. "No, he's not here. I'll have to wait for the orders, I guess." He turned slightly, and started to step back towards the door of the room.  
  
"No, wait, Duo..."  
  
Quatre fell silent, mouth hanging open, as he saw Wufei put a gentle, but restraining hand on Duo's arm. Duo stopped moving again, at once, standing there in front of them. His head never turned back to Wufei - he just stood there, pupils wide, and staring at something that they assumed was only in his dreaming mind.  
  
"He may be here, Duo. Shouldn't you check it out? A good agent always checks it all out."  
  
"Who's he talking about? What are _you_ talking about, Wufei?" hissed Quatre, fascinated despite himself. "Let him go back to bed. You've got a really strange look on your face..."  
  
"Don't you think this a perfect joy?" murmured Wufei, careful to keep his voice low, though Duo didn't seem to be listening to him at all. "To have Duo Maxwell's company, without the relentless chatter? I confess that I find this opportunity rather tempting..."  
  
Tempting? Quatre thought that rather an odd choice of word. But he was, perhaps, too intrigued to answer.  
  
Wufei turned Duo slightly so that he was facing back to the couch. "Come and check me out, Duo. I might be the one you're looking for."  
  
"What am I doing in here?" asked Duo, of no-one in particular, letting himself be led across the floor.  
  
"You're washing me, Duo," said Wufei, quickly. "You're washing my feet. Come on, you haven't finished yet."  
  
"Yes, of course," said Duo, cheerfully enough. "I guess that'd be covered by instructions. And I can do that while I'm waiting for an update, can't I?"  
  
"Uh-huh, of course you can," coaxed Wufei. He drew Duo back over with him, and sat back down in his place on the couch. He planted his bare feet on the towel on the floor, and nudged at the bowl of water beside it. "Off you go, then. Be damn careful of the left toes..."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Quatre. "Wait, Wufei, I don't think -"  
  
"Hush, Quatre. He said he'd be happy to do it, didn't he? He's alert enough to understand that. It's just such a treat to have a Duo whose mouth isn't a stream of constant argument! I think I deserve some recompense for the injuries he has caused me today - this is the least he can do for me!"  
  
"Ohh - what do you -? I mean..." Quatre wasn't moving. Instead, he was watching Duo crouch down at Wufei's feet, settling back on his haunches. He dipped a hand in the bowl, and tested the temperature of the water. Then he picked up Wufei's left foot, and began to massage it gently. The dark haired man tensed as Duo touched at his squashed toe, but the fingers were surprisingly careful. Wufei sighed with a surprised pleasure. He'd intended this as a rather malicious joke - he'd had no idea that the loud-mouthed American had these kinds of skills!  
  
Duo let out a thin, quiet little whistle of a tune as he placed the left foot down and started preparatory work on the right. He massaged along each of the long, bony toes, and along the pad of the sole. He stretched the foot out over the bowl, scooped up some of the water in his cupped hand, and dribbled it gently over the arch. Wufei drew in a sharp breath, as the contrast of sensations overwhelmed him; the soft wet caress of the water against the firm kneading of the boy's hands. He felt a familiar, though unexpected, shudder in his groin.  
  
"This is all rather erotic, don't you think?" His voice was rather hoarse. He peeked up at Quatre, to see his response. He could feel the mischief bubbling in him tonight.  
  
Quatre, still watching beside him, cleared his throat, a little too enthusiastically. "I - don't know about that -"  
  
"Ahh..." sighed Wufei. "But I do..."  
  
With eyes wide from a fascination that was part shock, Quatre watched Wufei lean back into the couch with a satisfied sigh. His hand slipped casually down the front of his sweats, and rested on his groin. His eyes never left Duo's bobbing head, the braid swishing gently against his bare back as he manipulated the joints and muscles. He watched as Duo sucked on the tip of his tongue, held tightly between his teeth, concentrating on the job in hand. He watched as Duo smoothed water over each foot in turn, working the drops into the skin, wiping the excess away.  
  
Wufei's breath became a little shallower, and Quatre could see his hand moving up and down in his lap. It was obvious what he was doing, even if Quatre hadn't seen the suspiciously tented fabric in his lap, or the path of his hand as it wriggled down to touch it.  
  
"He's a damn good-looking boy when he's quiet..." Wufei grunted. His eyes flickered up to Quatre. "Almost as fine as _you_ , Quatre. Are you going to watch me?" It was almost a whisper. "I had no idea you were such a voyeur..."  
  
Quatre couldn't reply, not even to be shocked at Wufei's obvious interest in him. He was too damn excited! He could feel an erection nudging at his own pants. The sight of Duo's half naked body, his nimble fingers stroking Wufei's feet, the soft trickling music of the water in and out of the bowl... and now Wufei himself, tugging his sweats down to his hips, exposing his naked groin. Pumping at his proud, angry, leaking cock as if he didn't care that Duo was crouched in front of him, nor that Quatre was barely feet away. Quatre couldn't take his eyes off the sight of him!  
  
"I don't mind..." gasped Wufei. He was shaking now, grimacing with the spiralling pleasure of jerking himself off, and his full gaze was back on Quatre. It was part amused, part greedy. "Don't mind you watching, that is. Though - I would prefer you - helping me out -"  
  
Quatre flushed. His eyes were drawn away from Wufei's groin and the rapidly swelling cock, and up to the boy's face.  
  
"Touch me, Quatre - make me come! I want you to - I want your hand on my cock." His eyes flashed wickedly. "You like this, don't you? I've seen you looking at us all - some more than others. I never knew whether to say anything before. But - you want to do it, eh?"  
  
Quatre couldn't speak. The ache in his own groin was fierce. He looked at the softly humming Duo, on his knees at Wufei's feet, in a strangely submissive position. He looked at the gasping Wufei, pumping away enthusiastically. He put a hand, instinctively, to his own cock, rubbing it through the soft cloth of his pants. Unbidden, the eyes of another man swam in front of his stunned vision; the green eyes were staring at him from under unruly, spiked hair; encouraging his fantasy, asking for him to help _him_ out....  
  
The panting from the Chinese boy interrupted Quatre's own, sensual daydream.   
  
"Come on, man! I'm close! And I want to _feel_ you...Touch me...hold it - _now -!_ "  
  
Quatre couldn't resist. Wufei was right - he wanted to touch him. Wanted it _badly!_ To be a part of this erotic tableau. Keeping his left hand rubbing at his own aching erection, he reached the right hand down and took a firm hold of Wufei's shaft. It was very hot - it was pulsing in his soft palm.  
  
The other boy grunted. "Good! Don't be gentle, Quatre - I want it _hard_. Ohhh - Gods! -"  
  
Duo had placed Wufei's feet back on the floor, but he hadn't moved away; he now sat back on his heels, while the action went on, almost directly in his face. He picked up the towel and began to fold it carefully. Despite the moans and thrashing hands, he seemed totally unaware of the others around him.  
  
Quatre looked from the oblivious boy and his gentle, pragmatic work, to the groaning boy on the couch, eyes rolled up into his head, dark ponytail whipping across his neck. Wufei had dragged his feet farther apart, and clutched at the seat cushions as Quatre pulled harder and harder on his aching cock, pumping the hot, slippery skin up and down, gathering the leaking pre-cum in his palm and slicking it over the swollen head, tugging him further and further out of the sweat material. Quatre's other hand was clenched over his own erection, and it was beating in the same rhythm, almost unconsciously. His head was swimming, he couldn't think straight. He was damn close to climax himself!  
  
Wufei forgot both Duo and Quatre as he groaned towards a climax. He was barely aware of the kneeling figure at his feet - nor the blond head bobbing beside him as the firm, warm hand squeezed around his cock, and jerked it towards completion. It took only seconds more. His painstakingly clean feet lifted from the floor, his knees bending as he leant back into the cushions. He gave a deep, primal groan, felt the squeezing hand tighten, and his cock rippled with its response, spewing his seed out over Quatre's palm and his own naked groin. In the background, he could hear Quatre's own hiccupping moan, the boy's knees buckling as he grabbed at his own climax, crushing its wet, spurting, unstoppable conclusion inside his pants.  
  
There was a shocked silence. Quatre clutched at the arm of the couch as if it were the only thing holding him up, which it was. There was the sound of harsh panting, slowing down.  
  
"God, that was amazing!" groaned Wufei. "You are one _very_ hot guy, Winner...!"  
  
Then Duo moved; a sudden start that surprised the pair of them, lost as they were in savouring the thoughts of any further intimacies. He picked up the bowl, and unfolded himself to standing. He turned away from the flushed boy collapsed on the couch, away from the saucer-eyed boy leaning over the arm.  
  
"OK, back to bed now!" came Duo's cheerful, resonant voice. "Thanks for that, but he's not here after all. See ya!"  
  
And he left the room.  
  
+  
  
"What the hell is going on this morning?" growled Heero. "That's Quatre out of the door without a single pancake!"  
  
"And Wufei - couldn't even be civil," shrugged Trowa. He reached for another coffee. Quatre's speedy exit was disappointing. He enjoyed taking his meals with the blond - and it was rare that they could spend time together without the pressure of a mission driving them. He wanted badly to be more to Quatre than a team-mate - but that wasn't likely, was it? The boy was closer to Wufei, really - looked up to him. Found his philosophical discussions more stimulating. He was a damn fine looking man, as well...  
  
Trowa busied himself with his plate. They'd left together, hadn't they? Wufei would obviously welcome the intelligent blond as a companion. Maybe even a partner... if anyone could tempt Quatre to consider guys as sexual partners, it'd be the arrogant, handsome Chinese man. Trowa chewed on a pancake that had become like buttered cardboard. He'd just made himself more miserable and frustrated than ever.  
  
"Means more pancakes for me," grinned Duo, mouth already half full with the next. He looked refreshed this morning; his eyes were bright, his conversation bubbling away already.  
  
"At least the food keeps you quiet for the seconds it takes for you to demolish it!" grumbled Heero.  
  
There was a flash of something over Duo's face, but it passed before he or anyone else could investigate it. "Yeah, whatever. You know you love my cheery talk, Heero, it keeps you just this side of damned unsociable, eh?" He looked with desire at the replenished plate of pancakes in front of him. Trowa seemed less than interested in 'em, and Heero ate only muesli and fruit. "Well, I dunno what it is, but this tension must be good for me. I slept like a log last night. And I feel great this morning - I've got an appetite the size of a Gundam!"  
  
+  
  
The house was creaking quietly as the pilots had started to make their way to bed. Only Trowa and Quatre were still awake.  
  
Quatre sat as close to Trowa as he dared, on the couch. He couldn't believe his luck, that the others had gone! The nature programme was cripplingly boring - it had chased Duo away almost immediately - but he was still pretending to watch it, while really drinking in the body heat from the tall, mysterious, _sexy_ pilot beside him. Well, mysterious to him, anyway.   
  
And he had so few chances to be close to Trowa, without looking like some kind of stalker! Quatre was prey to low self-esteem, despite his bold career. He often felt nothing more than a callow boy in his deepest thoughts. Especially when he thought about Trowa. Why would this self-contained, confident man be interested in _him?_ Let alone if he knew that he, Quatre, was churning about with rampantly sexual fantasies about him...  
  
He didn't seem to be able to shake himself out of those fantasies tonight. He blamed the thrill of last night's little adventure - it still played in his mind; it still kept him in a state of lust that had been buried away for such a long time. Whilst the memory of it made his face flush with embarrassment, it made his cock throb with the fingerprints of past excitement. And it was _not_ helping him restrain his desire tonight! He didn't know what had got into him...  
  
"You watching this?" murmured Trowa.  
  
Oh God, thought Quatre. Let him make a pass, OK? Let there be some kind of miracle, that makes him like guys; that makes him like _me!_ I'll be eternally grateful, whatever Allah is up there for me...  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Oh - sorry. I guess I'll - "  
  
"What?"  
  
Trowa coughed, rather unnecessarily. "I guess I'll get off to bed, then."  
  
Quatre felt crushed. Looked like he had nothing for company tonight but his reliable - yet unimaginative - hand again.  
  
+  
  
Quatre had pulled on some sweats and his vest, to sleep in. But he was still restless, and he padded quietly, barefooted, down to the kitchen for a drink. The light was still on in the lounge, and as he walked down towards it to turn it off for the night, he heard a voice inside the room. It was Trowa.  
  
He slid open the door carefully. Trowa stood by the couch, with a magazine hanging from his hand. It looked like he'd been restless as well - he always came downstairs to read for a while, if he couldn't sleep. He seemed to be dressed the same as Quatre, though no vest. Bare feet. Bare chest. Quatre felt a thump in his ribcage at the sight of his slender, muscled, half-naked body.  
  
And opposite him stood Duo. Dressed as the night before, standing as still as the night before. And not responding to Trowa. It looked familiar to Quatre.  
  
Trowa turned to the doorway as Quatre came in, putting his glass down carefully. "What's the matter with him, Quatre? It's as if he's sleep walking..."  
  
"Uh-huh. He is. He's - looking for something, but we don't know what."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre didn't know why he was blushing in front of the other boy. "Me and Wufei. We were up last night when Duo - when he walked like this before."  
  
Trowa's shoulders looked like they slumped slightly. But he turned to watch Duo instead.  
  
So did Quatre, as he found it too agonising to watch Trowa in this half-naked state. He saw the same faraway look in Duo's eye as last night, the same distracted air.  
  
"Duo, can you hear me? Shouldn't you go back to bed?" Trowa's voice was low and calm.  
  
Duo turned, and for a worrying minute, Quatre felt that he looked right at him - that he remembered last night. The way he'd washed Wufei's feet so carefully, so sensually. The passionate way that Wufei had responded...and how he, Quatre, stood and watched, and then joined in it all. In fact, a small smile teased at the edge of Duo's lips. But then it faded away, and he spoke, almost as if he answered Trowa normally.  
  
"Is he here tonight? I'm still waiting for orders. He might be in here." "Who?" Trowa looked over at Quatre, puzzled, who shrugged in return. Duo made no move to leave the room. "What did he do last night? Did he just stand there, like this?"  
  
"Um..." Quatre flushed a deep red. "It was - Wufei said - he did -"  
  
"God, Quatre, why can't you speak properly?" There was a tight edge to Trowa's voice. "Were you keeping some kind of _liaison_ with Wufei, that you're embarrassed about in front of me?"  
  
"What -?" Quatre couldn't understand why Trowa would think that, though he flushed with the thrill of guilty memories, wondering how Trowa would view last night's activities. He realised how much he wanted the other boy to think well of him. To want _him_.  
  
But there was another distraction in the meantime.  
  
Trowa drew in a sharp, surprised breath as Duo's fingers reached out for his face. They were soft and hesitant, and he saw Duo dip his head to the side, as if he were puzzling over something. He ran them over Trowa's cheek, over his chin, then up around his nose and eyes.  
  
"Like a blind man," whispered Quatre. He had moved to stand at Trowa's shoulder, watching. Both of them were aware of his hand hovering near Trowa's waist. Both were pretending they weren't. Quatre wanted - desperately - to touch the half-naked boy. His very fingertips ached with the suspense.  
  
"That's what he is, I guess," gasped Trowa. The fingers were stroking his neck - he wasn't entirely in control of his responses. His skin had always been very sensitive there... "He can see, but he's in some other world."  
  
Both of Duo's hands were at his shoulders now, running firmly down his upper arms, and then down to his wrists. He felt the pressure of Duo's fingers at his pulse. Stroking his palm. He gasped aloud, letting out a deep breath of air that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. This was all rather mysterious and rather damn exciting! Duo was a fine looking boy, and his hands were confident on Trowa's body. It felt very good; it was pushing all the right, physical response buttons... But there was another boy's face that burned through his growing lust.  
  
Then Duo tutted aloud. "You're not the one, so he's obviously not here yet." He looked up into Trowa's face and asked, almost brightly, "In the meantime, d'you want your feet washed as well?"  
  
"I - what? No, I don't..." Trowa was confused.  
  
"You, then?" Duo had not turned fully, but Quatre knew he was talking to him. He flushed all over at the thought. "No, I don't like my feet touched," he said, in a rush. What was he doing, for God's sake? Could Duo hear him? Could they have any sort of a proper conversation?  
  
Trowa's voice came from beside them both, low and tentative. "Quatre likes to have his back massaged..."  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre was shocked. How did the quiet, reserved Trowa know that? But he knew why the thought of it - in Trowa's softly voiced words - made him shiver.  
  
"Then I'll do that," said Duo, pragmatically. "That'll be covered by instructions, as well. And I should keep busy until further notices arrive." He turned away and walked to the couch. He began to pull the cushions off it, making a low mattress on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" said Trowa, at Quatre's ear.  
  
"He seems to want to be given something to do while he's waiting, while he's searching for whoever it is he's dreaming of. Last night - well, he washed Wufei's feet."  
  
Trowa was staring at him, and there might have been a glint of amusement in his eyes. And something else -a hint of calculation; a hint of hunger. But Quatre didn't have the chance to say anything more. Duo had grasped his vest and peeled it off over his head. Then he moved him briskly towards the makeshift mattress, and was expecting him to lie down on it. Gingerly, Quatre lowered himself down, and lay on his front, pillowing his head on his arms.  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Uhh - yes," gasped Quatre. In the absence of a massage table, he guessed this was better than lying flat on the floor. God, he thought, abruptly, I'm accepting this as normal. What's going on? And then Duo's hands were at his shoulders, and he forgot everything else.  
  
Duo knelt beside him, their upper bodies were of a similar height. He could feel Duo's breath on his skin as he worked, and again came that thin thread of a whistle as he moved his hands firmly across Quatre's shoulder blades and down to the knobs of his spine.  
  
Duo appeared to have an innate talent for massage, as Wufei had found. His hands were strong and his fingers probed none too gently, but they found their way to the knots of muscles, to just the right places. Quatre had visited masseurs for most of his life - it had been a normal service of his more luxurious young life - and he'd always loved the experienced touch, and the surrender to the relaxation. He sighed with pleasure as his arms settled under him, and the muscles of his back began to relax. If Duo ever ceased being a pilot, he could have a job at a massage parlour, that was for sure. If, of course, he ever shut up for long enough not to annoy the clients! He loved Duo as his friend, and was often delighted with his chatter. But he also began to realise - again, as Wufei had - the seductive attraction of having Duo's expert attention, without the incessant talk and challenge.  
  
He sighed, and the muscles in his ribcage stretched in sympathy and enjoyment. So did other muscles, down between his legs. Yes, _seductive_ was the word... and oh yes, his back was his favourite area, though God knows how Trowa knew that.  
  
Trowa!  
  
His eyes had slipped closed, but they sprang open now. To come face to face with Trowa's. He also seemed to be lying on the floor, beside him, on the other side to Duo. His head was propped up on his hand, and he was staring at Quatre with a strange look on his face. Why is he lying on the floor? thought Quatre, confused. And why is his face so close?  
  
"You're still here -?" he gasped aloud.  
  
"I want to watch this," murmured Trowa. However, his eyes seemed to be fixed on Quatre's full lips and open mouth, rather than Duo working on his exposed back. His own mouth was only a foot away from Quatre's. "You look so good..."  
  
"Good...?"  
  
"Relaxed... carefree... _sexy_..."  
  
"I - me? You think I'm -?" Christ, thought Quatre, I don't appear to be able to string a coherent sentence together! I can't be _that_ relaxed, can I?  
  
"Yeah..." sighed Trowa. He was too weary now to keep up the pretence. He had watched Quatre lay out his smooth, boyish body on the mattress, and Duo's hands start to touch his skin, albeit without any of the possessiveness and desire that Trowa himself would have used. And then he'd dropped to the floor himself, unable to bear being so far from Quatre, in this vulnerable state. In this highly _desirable_ state. He wanted to see the path of Duo's fingers on the flesh; he wanted to hear the little sighs that Quatre was giving as he began to enjoy the attention. Shit, he wanted to be the one doing that to Quatre, not Duo!  
  
"Are you angry with me? I can't keep it to myself any longer. I don't even know if you think of guys that way. But I had to keep that damn nature programme on to try to take my mind off you, sat beside me there, much too close. Didn't want you thinking I was some kind of lecher."  
  
"Like I wanted you to be..." breathed Quatre. The fingers were at his waist, Duo was working the muscles on his hips, but he had eyes only for Trowa.  
  
"What?" Trowa's eyes widened. "So you do like boys -?" He drank in every movement of Quatre's hesitant nod. "But aren't you having some kind of thing with Wufei?"  
  
"No!" hissed Quatre. "We just happened to be together in the room when Duo sleepwalked. In fact, I think I was annoying Wufei - he was still angry at his arguments with Duo. He wanted to be alone." At first, he thought.  
  
"But he's very sexy -"  
  
"He is," agreed Quatre. He remembered the boy's thick cock in his hand - the flush of his coming on his face; the coming that Quatre had helped him achieve. The guilty washing of his hand afterwards, sticky and aromatic with Wufei's cum. Very sexy, indeed. "But he's not you."  
  
"I see," whispered Trowa. His face was flushed with pleasure. His upper body seemed to relax a little, and he leaned in a little towards Quatre. "So perhaps you wouldn't mind if I -"  
  
"Do it!" hissed Quatre, and he moistened lips that were already damp with excitement.  
  
Trowa leant forward, until their foreheads almost touched, and kissed him. It was a long, and deep kiss. It started as tentative - it ended as greedy and demanding, with Trowa's arm tugging at Quatre's head, and Quatre's mouth open and moaning, to take his tongue right in, thrusting into the moist depths that welcomed it.  
  
They broke for breath, and for Trowa to shift his position. It was uncomfortable, lying on the thin carpet, twisting his body to try to devour as much of the gorgeous blond as he could! But he'd not have moved away now for a house-full of king-size feather beds.  
  
"God, you taste good!" he sighed. And then his eyes sparkled with a sudden thought, and he rolled slightly away, to stare up at Duo. "Duo, don't you think he'd be more relaxed without all of his clothes?"  
  
"Trowa..." gasped Quatre. His lips still throbbed with the touch of the other boy's mouth. He could taste him, hot and lustful, on his tongue. He ached for more.  
  
"Of course," smiled Duo. "Give me a hand, will ya?" Together, he and Trowa tugged Quatre's sweats down over his ass, and rolled them off his legs. Quatre felt the blush starting at his ankles, and swamping his body. He was naked now, in front of them. He heard Trowa's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Gorgeous..."  
  
And then Duo's hands were back on his legs, kneading the calves, stretching his thigh muscles. Over his hips, pressing at the flesh, and smoothing down over his quivering buttocks. Up soft, rolling hills of his body, down into the hot, sweaty valley between. Quatre opened his legs slightly, instinctively. He winced at the discomfort of his swelling cock, trapped under his prone body, pressed hard on to the cushions. He could feel Trowa's eyes boring into him. Devouring him, like a tasty morsel. He wanted Trowa's mouth back on his - or somewhere even more personal. Somewhere much more _needy_ , for God's sake!  
  
"Roll him over, Duo," came Trowa's voice, thick with his own need.  
  
"No - wait -" But Quatre's protest was weak, and he knew it. He felt Duo's strong hand on his shoulder, and he was rolled over on to his back. He was very vulnerable here - he was spread out, his naked body exposed to both boys. He could feel the sweat on his skin, the flush on his face and neck. And he could - unmistakeably - feel the rising heat of his fully erect cock as it sprang up to greet them.  
  
There was a very low, agonised moan from Trowa.  
  
Duo remained oblivious to anything other than his task; he warmed his hands, and began to knead up the front of Quatre's legs, from the muscles on the outside of his thighs, and in to the hips and groin area. Quatre's cock bounced - his balls shifted inside the sac. His breathing was getting more and more shallow. His hips jerked a little, reaching for a more deliberate touch.  
  
"Christ, Quatre, you are so fucking gorgeous..." hissed Trowa, his fascinated gaze on the blond's wriggling limbs, as Duo's hands moved among them, manipulating steadily. "D'you think Duo would massage you all the way if I asked him to?"  
  
"What are you suggesting?" moaned Quatre.  
  
"Never mind," sighed Trowa. "I'm too selfish for that, at least for tonight." He knelt up quickly, and grasped Duo's arm. The braided boy paused, though he didn't look up at his fellow pilot.  
  
"That's fine, Duo. He doesn't need any more. You can leave him to me."  
  
Duo never replied. But his low whistling started up again, happily enough, and he stretched himself back up on to his feet. He bent to pick up the first cushion, to return it to the couch. Quatre rolled off it sideways, startled, and found himself at Trowa's knees.  
  
"Hi," whispered the brown-haired boy. He reached down gently and teased at one of Quatre's erect little nipples. He noted the blond's gasp of pleasure. And without any further words, he sat back on his heels, bent double at the waist, and his mouth came softly over Quatre's cock.  
  
"Christ... _Trowa_..." groaned Quatre. He couldn't believe the delight of that smooth, adept mouth sucking him. His body uncurled, and he clutched at the boy's hair, and he guided his head up and down the tortured flesh. "Harder - God, it's so good - you are so -"  
  
Trowa's moans of excitement reverberated around Quatre's shaft like millions of tiny, soft fingertips, all tugging and caressing him. He licked long, firm strokes up the engorged flesh, teasing at the slit in the top, sucking out the drops of pre-cum to stimulate his own taste buds. Quatre felt the pulse along the base of his cock; the climax coiling tight, ready to burst out. He felt every little lap of Trowa's rough, relentless tongue as it coaxed the uncontrollable feelings out from him.  
  
"Duo's still here..." whispered Quatre. He was close to coming, and he wanted that experience like he'd never wanted anything before - the joy of ejaculating everything he could into Trowa's hungry, waiting mouth. He was in a heaven of his own. He wanted nothing to distract him.  
  
"He's here, but he's not with us," mumbled Trowa. He looked up from his much-savoured meal of Quatre's cock to stare at the tall boy, standing silently by the side of the newly tidied couch. "You OK, Duo?" Duo nodded.  
  
Trowa looked back down fondly at the writhing blond, now moaning with dissatisfaction that Trowa had replaced the mouth on his cock with mere fingers. He licked eager lips, and saw Quatre's eyes flash wider in agonised response. "Quatre, you angel of sex, do you want him to join in? What an exciting idea -!"  
  
Quatre hiccupped. "I - no - well, I don't know - I mean - God, Trowa, I'm gonna _come_ -!" His back arched suddenly.  
  
Quickly, Trowa sank his mouth back down fully over him, and his hands cupped the tight, shifting balls between his straining legs. Quatre yelped, and Trowa felt the throb and ripple of his climax coming, and then there was a sudden, hot spurt of seed into his mouth, and Quatre's keening cry echoing in his ears. "You - oh God - oh _yesss_ -!"  
  
Trowa smiled with satisfaction, and slid Quatre's rapidly softening cock out from between his lips, swallowing the last globules of his cum. The blond boy shivered with his amazingly sharp orgasm, and tried in vain to bring his heart rate down. He gazed at the young man knelt over him - the bright, green, lustful eyes. The hands still trailing gently over his naked flesh; teasing. The swollen lips of his mouth - that talented, demanding mouth that had brought him such ecstasy. Trowa was still savouring Quatre's body - all within his touch. And Quatre, searching further down his lover's body, savoured in return the very creditable bulge he saw straining against Trowa's sweats.  
  
"Now are you going to fuck me?" Quatre sighed.  
  
+  
  
Trowa didn't know what made him look up - dammit, he already had the best view in the world, with Quatre's pale ass in front of him, spread out and waiting for him to penetrate it! He tugged at his sweats, which were now around his knees, freeing his cock to take Quatre up on his very irresistible offer. He didn't know who had left the tube of body lotion on the table beside the TV, but he was damn glad they had - he didn't want to leave Quatre for even a second, to find lube. He smoothed more of it, possessively, along his fiercely erect shaft. He was desperate for the beautiful boy, presented so deliciously in front of him. But something caught the corner of his eye - he glanced over to the door, and what he saw there made him pause with surprise.  
  
Duo still stood there, arms loosely folded, a look of complete calm on his face. But Wufei was there as well, now. He was also in nightclothes; loose shorts, sleeveless vest. He was staring at Quatre and Trowa - naked and near-naked - just about to fuck in the middle of the lounge floor, and he looked both shocked and excited. And as Trowa stared back, Wufei slid an arm around Duo's bare waist, and twisted the boy round to face him. Trowa saw his breath catch, and his tongue snake out of his lips.  
  
"Kiss me, Duo," he mouthed, so that Trowa could see as well.  
  
"Check instructions..." murmured Duo. But Wufei slipped a strong hand behind his neck and tugged his face in to his own. And he kissed Duo. _Hard_. Was Wufei the one that Duo was looking for in his dreams?  
  
Quatre was moaning below him, impatient for him. But Trowa's eyes were riveted to Wufei's, for the Chinese boy had manipulated the angle of his embrace so that he could still stare at Trowa. His mouth was hungry over Duo's and his chest was moving up and down with his shallow breaths; his other hand had slipped to Duo's ass, and was kneading at his buttocks under the sweatshirt fabric. But still he stared at Trowa, eyes bright under eyelids that were heavy with lust.  
  
With a slight groan, Trowa felt Quatre wriggle underneath him, and his asshole pressed wetly at the tip of Trowa's cock.  
  
"Fuck me!" he hissed. "Please, Trowa, why are you waiting -? " The agonised request was more than Trowa had ever dreamed of. He thought he must be slightly deranged to be delaying such an Entrance to Ecstasy! He turned his full attention back to the whimpering boy beneath him, and he prised open the cheeks of Quatre's ass with something like reverence. Slowly, but firmly, he pressed his cock into the tight, pink, puckered hole.   
  
He felt the flesh part reluctantly, and Quatre moaned. Trowa kept on, pushing into him, and he felt the resistance ease; the hot, tight channel sucked him in. He leant down on the other boy's back, and thrust fully in, so that he was seated up against Quatre's buttocks. Taking his weight temporarily on one hand, he slid a hand round under Quatre's chest, and tweaked his nipple. He felt Quatre buck under him, and gasp with pleasure. It seemed that he was very sensitive there.  
  
Through his haze of lust, Trowa looked up and could still see Wufei. The Chinese boy was suckling at Duo's neck, his hand still clutching his waist. His other hand wasn't in sight, but Trowa could see Duo's sweats pulled down at one side, and movement under the cloth. He suspected that Wufei was jerking him off. The dark haired boy was certainly excited - his breathing was fast, and Trowa could see his own shorts bulging with an unattended erection. His eyes were glazed over, but he met Trowa's gaze over Duo's shoulder. His mouth opened slightly, lips red and glistening from his fierce kissing. This time he spoke aloud.  
  
"Fuck him hard, Trowa. It's what he wants. It's what he deserves. And I want to watch you do it."  
  
Trowa felt Quatre start under him, realising for the first time that Wufei was in the room as well. "Quatre -?"  
  
"It's OK," Quatre hissed. "Fuck me! I don't mind him watching -" At this stage, he thought, he wouldn't have cared if the whole Super Bowl stadium had been watching! He was astounded at himself, really - he'd never imagined he could be so excited by the added thrill of an audience...  
  
Trowa pulled a little way out, and then plunged his cock back into his lover. The blond head dipped with the feelings swamping him, and they grunted together with the shared pleasure. Trowa wanted so badly to make it last - to give Quatre the same ecstasy that he was feeling. But the passion was rising too quickly in him - the soft, yielding channel of Quatre's ass was turning him into a mess of desire, and he needed to come in him, claiming him as his own - soon!  
  
Quatre had already taken matters into his own hands - or hand. He was leant down on to one elbow, holding his ass up high for Trowa to plunder, but freeing his other hand to pump at his own cock. He was perilously close to coming, and every thrust of Trowa's cock teased at his prostate, making his body jerk, and his hand squeeze at his need.  
  
Trowa's control collapsed first - he slammed hard against Quatre's ass and he exploded up into him, again and again, long months of need and attraction having been pent up inside him. He cried out; he gripped at Quatre's hips; he almost wept with the flood of joy that rippled through his body.  
  
Quatre felt him come up inside him, and he felt the weight of his body start to relax down on to him. It was warm and bare and sweaty from fucking him - it was the Trowa he'd always wanted! With a shout of blissful relief, he felt his climax rush up to consume him, and the seed burst out from his cock, all over his hand and dripping on to the floor beneath them.  
  
He fell to the floor, his knees suddenly weakened. He felt Trowa's cock slip out of his ass, and he winced at the slight stinging that he felt. Small trails of cum ran warmly down the inside of his leg. It felt very, _very_ good to have been taken by Trowa! he thought. He sank back, full of nothing but the glow of pure sensation, and clutching Trowa to him like he was afraid he might try to escape. And, somehow sharing the same thoughts, they both turned their heads at the same time to look for Wufei and Duo.  
  
The two others stood by the door, with Wufei leaning back against the doorframe, his shorts undone, his hand holding Duo's tightly around his desperate erection. And he was urging it up and down his shaft, encouraging a fierce, enthusiastic pumping, while his other hand was still at Duo's waist. As they watched, he groaned, lost in his own excitement, and his cock leapt and spurted into Duo's hand, his body shuddering with his climax. He slumped against Duo's tall, steady body, with a deep sigh.  
  
But Trowa noticed that Duo was almost unmoved. He refastened his sweats round his waist, ignoring the damp patch on the cloth from Wufei's earlier fondling, and he wiped his sticky hand down his hip. He peeled Wufei's hand from around his waist. He looked at the dark haired boy, but it was a look of disinterest; unfocussed rather than lustful. Trowa wondered if he'd even registered the fact that they'd both climaxed at some stage. He also wondered - with some amusement - how that would be viewed by the arrogant Chinese boy, who obviously thought he'd made a sexual conquest.  
  
"Time to go, now," announced Duo, in a calm and frighteningly normal voice. "It's been fun, but he's not turned up yet, and there's no sign of my orders. I can't hang around here any longer. You'll be all right on your own now?"  
  
Wufei was gaping at him, his flaccid, sticky cock lying limply on his bared stomach. Quatre lay on the floor, totally speechless from his climax; naked, sweaty and covered in quickly-drying cum. Trowa was the only one who could manage to gargle a reply, caught between amazement and amusement and plain sexual exhaustion. "Yeah, Duo, we will, thanks..."  
  
"Fine. See ya!"

+  
  
"Christ," groaned Heero. "I will _not_ make breakfast again! Whose turn is it? They've all disappeared! I have work to do, you know..."  
  
"I know," grinned Duo. "But who the hell else is gonna keep me in these delicious pancakes? Trowa only eats 'cos if he didn't he'd waste away, Wufei won't cook at all, and Quatre burns 'em! At least you have a sense of duty - and a little skill! - that gets food on the plates!"  
  
"For God's sake, Duo, just stop with the gabbling and eat up! I have the mission report to finish and mail..."  
  
Duo stared up at him over the maple syrup tube. "And why are you so bad tempered recently, Heero? You've never been Mr Sunshine, but it's not as if we're in any trouble at the moment. Just hanging out together, taking it easy. Getting to know each other a bit better, I thought. Though you don't seem interested in that, do you?"  
  
The scornful glare he received in reply was one of Heero's best. Luckily, Duo had mastered immunity to those glares ages ago. Wished he didn't have to, though. It'd be great if Heero relaxed with him just _once_ in a while...  
  
"I was in charge of the mission - it failed. I have to justify the call to abort."  
  
"Like you say, you were in charge - you made the right call." Duo started to whistle as he cleared plates away. It gave him the chance to ogle Heero's tight little butt from behind the table. He looked damn good in shorts - though Duo had never had the nerve to tell him. Even in jest. _Particularly_ not in jest, he thought. Strange, how excessively horny he was feeling this week...  
  
Heero turned and stared at him. He just managed to snap his eyes back up to attention in time. "You followed the orders I gave, Duo -"  
  
"Course I did. They were right. Don't I always do what I'm told?"  
  
"No, you most certainly _don't!_ " snapped Heero.  
  
A-ha! thought Duo. Back to normal!  
  
"OK, OK, I get the picture! You're not interested in being pals with me. Just looking for help in the kitchen." He winced, as a stab of pain flashed across his forehead. "Damn headaches - getting worse, not better -"  
  
The next thing he was conscious of was sitting on the floor, his head hammering like a pile driver, and - most amazingly! - cradled in Heero's lap.  
  
"What the hell -?" he groaned. But he didn't sit up. Like - it would have hurt even more to move it, wouldn't it? Nothing to do with the surprising joy of nestling his cheek against Heero's groin. It felt deliciously warm.  
  
"You passed out," came Heero's gruff voice. "I'll call a doctor -"  
  
"No," moaned Duo. "I don't wanna be signed off. I'll be OK - I've been getting these spells, ever since the accident. I seem to sleep OK, but I get pretty groggy by night time..."  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "I should watch you tonight - my room is next to yours. I'll - check that you are OK."  
  
Duo moved slightly, and the effect was to snuggle his head in that more closely to Heero's lap. There was also the suspicion of a sigh; the licking of dry lips. Heero didn't make any further comment, though his hand rested gently on Duo's brow.  
  
"Just lie still until it passes."  
  
"Yes, Heero. Whatever you say."  
  
Heero stared at him, suspiciously. Was that Duo's sarcasm again? But Duo's eyes had closed, and he seemed totally relaxed. Heero sat back against the leg of the kitchen table and settled for a while. Duo wasn't the heaviest guy on the team, and his hair was a soft, pleasant pillow on his lap. There was a subtle, sweet aroma from him, of soap and maple syrup. Heero admitted to himself that the only unpleasant thing about the position was the tightness of his jeans, and he'd learnt to ignore that well before now.  
  
It was going to be a long wait until this night time.  
  
+  
  
The TV was flickering in the background of the dark lounge, with the sound muted. No-one was remotely interested in it.  
  
Duo appeared at the door, and looked around the room curiously. He saw the pale figures over by the couch, but he didn't seem fazed. He stepped in, and pulled the door over behind him.  
  
Trowa was leaning over the low arm, face close to the cushions, braced on his shaking arms. He was entirely naked. His legs were spread wide, his feet up on their toes. Quatre stood between his legs, hands on his hips. He was completely naked, as well. He was breathing deeply, and there was the sweat of effort on his forehead. From the movement of his buttocks, and the proximity of his groin to Trowa's ass, it was obvious that he was fucking him. Hard. And repeatedly. And from the whimpers that were coming from the corners of Trowa's mouth, he was really enjoying it.  
  
There wasn't going to be any more intelligible noise from Trowa's mouth at the moment, because it was busy wrapping itself around Wufei's cock. The Chinese boy was also naked - Duo might have felt he was a little overdressed in his sleep shorts and vest. Wufei lay on his back on the couch, his legs wide open and his groin presented up to Trowa's face. He clutched at the back of the couch with one hand, and had the other up between Trowa's legs, playing with his hanging, swollen cock. Whilst he thrust his own shaft up and down through Trowa's greedy, impatient lips.  
  
The air in the room was thick and stuffy with the smell of sex. This may not have been the first time that any of them was coming tonight. There were no words - just groans and aching grunts. No-one seemed interested in conversation, either.  
  
When Duo spoke, there was a shocked halt to the proceedings.  
  
"Is he here tonight?"  
  
"Christ..." groaned Trowa, as Wufei's cock was wrenched out of his mouth. He felt Quatre shudder to a halt inside him, fingers pinching at his flesh.  
  
"Duo!" gasped Quatre. "I - no, I don't think he's here tonight. Is he, guys?" He looked at the others, his flushed face rather confused.  
  
Trowa murmured agreement. Wufei barked something in Chinese because he didn't trust his English when his cock was red with suppressed agony, and trembling with desperation.  
  
"I'm not sure he's ever going to turn up," said Duo, sounding a little bemused. "I'm not sure how far I'm meant to continue without updated orders. It's not usual, is it?"  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei, and Wufei looked at Quatre. What the hell was usual in this house this week? Without replying, they moved back closer together.   
  
Their panting became audible again. Quatre moaned as he pressed back into Trowa, and Wufei growled as Trowa took him firmly back in between tight lips. He was close now -!  
  
Duo cleared his throat, casually.  
  
Wufei looked up through hair that was sweat-plastered on his brow, and grunted at him. He really was a damn fine-looking boy...  
  
"Stay, Duo. Stay and watch us."  
  
"Sure," Duo shrugged. "That's included in the instructions." He moved easily over to the couch; leaned over the back, seemingly watching them. His braid slipped over his shoulder, and grazed Wufei's nipples - the Chinese boy groaned at such a sensual, careless touch, and that was all the trigger he needed to start ejaculating into Trowa.  
  
Quatre was wailing with the waves of excitement throbbing through his cock and up into the rest of his body, as he thrust his final few times into Trowa's tight, fabulous ass... He'd never really thought of himself as this vocal! He felt the memory trail of Duo's fingers on his back - it heightened his excitement tremendously. He squeezed a few breathless words out .  
  
"Duo - will you - massage me again?"  
  
"Sure." Duo reached a hand out to Quatre's shoulder, and pressed against the tense muscles. The blond boy sighed, and felt the rush of his climax burst from the mental restraints he'd been hanging on to -  
  
Trowa was swallowing great gulps of Wufei's cum, writhing under Quatre's thrusts that had become uncontrollably fierce, and he was starting to shiver with his own approaching climax. He saw Duo touch Quatre, and remembered the boy's soft touch on his own neck, caressing around his features...it had been a sensual delight he wouldn't mind repeating.  
  
"Duo," he ground out, hoarsely. "Will you join us?"  
  
Duo's hand paused on Quatre's shaking body. His eyes rested on Trowa, groaning over the arm of the couch beneath. There may have been the slightest hint of interest there.  
  
"I may have to check that..."  
  
No-one was quite sure who made the next request of the sleepwalking boy.  
  
"Duo - will you suck me off first?"  
  
And then the door opened again and Heero walked in.  
  
+  
  
"What the hell is going on?" His voice was shocked and furious.  
  
The exhausted trio on the couch fell apart, limbs flailing like a game of pick-up sticks.  
  
"Christ, Heero, use your eyes - what does it look like?" Wufei growled. "D'you want us to write up a report?"  
  
"Just letting off steam, Heero. Just having some fun..." murmured Trowa. He squeezed at Quatre's delectable ass. It was his turn to be seme now, wasn't it?  
  
"Duo!" Heero had just noticed the other boy there. He registered that he was still clothed, unlike every other boy in sight, but he still looked shocked to see him. "I - I came to see how you were, but you weren't asleep in bed. What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"Hush!" hissed Quatre, rather unnecessarily, considering the decibel level of his recent moaning. He had the decency to blush in the face of Heero's anger. "You mustn't wake him, he's sleepwalking. It might be dangerous for him. He'll go back to his bed soon and sleep the rest of the night peacefully."  
  
"But what's he doing here, while you all - all -"  
  
"He's looking for someone," replied Trowa, stretching his aching body back upright. Damn, he'd never have believed that Quatre was some kind of beast like that, he'd not been so exhaustively fucked for a long time...!  
  
"Looking for orders," added Wufei, sitting up and rebraiding his tousled hair. "He thinks he has to take some kind of care of us, while he's waiting. He's looking for an update on something or other, before he can rest."  
  
"You mean, rest just as soon as he's _serviced_ all of you?" Heero sounded excessively angry. Almost _jealously_ so, Quatre thought. He smiled to himself.  
  
"That's not it, Heero," he said, softly now. He took Duo's arm and drew him to the side of the couch. "He's been very passive, see?"  
  
"Very unlike his normal self," growled Wufei. He was disappointed that he'd had little effect on the boy, despite that very pleasant session last night.  
  
"He seems to have been some kind of a catalyst, Heero. He's never been quieter; more submissive. But his 'orders' seem to allow him to look after us all in different ways. And I guess that has - encouraged us. His passive presence has led to a certain level of - "  
  
" - _excitement_ \- " hissed Trowa, and earned a hot look in return from Quatre.  
  
"Yeah... something about having him there - watching us -" murmured Wufei.  
  
"Touching us..." whispered Quatre.  
  
And then Duo spoke for himself. "About bloody time you showed up! I've been waiting for days!"  
  
Four pairs of eyes looked round for the person he was addressing. Three pairs came back to stare at Heero.  
  
"Me?" he blustered. But there was no doubt about it - Duo's eyes had miraculously focussed for the first time, and they were fixed on Heero. There was a smile, now, on his face.  
  
"So what are the new orders? You know you're the only one I'll listen to. I'll do what you tell me to do."  
  
Wufei snorted his disgust in the background. He appeared to have slipped his hand around Quatre's naked waist whilst Duo was talking, and the nude blond hadn't pushed him away. He was rather enjoying the feel of Wufei's hardening shaft against the crack of his ass.  
  
"I - don't have any new orders..." said Heero, bemused. "What were you expecting from me, Duo?"  
  
"Look after the guys, you said. That's been fine, up to now. But you said there'd be an update. When I was to look after _you_. I need details. I've been waiting for that." His expression was eager - his eyes drank in the sight of Heero standing there in front of him. They seemed to have a new spark of awareness in them. His look ranged up and down Heero's loosely-clad body, and Heero tried to ignore the answering tug in his groin area.  
  
Trowa was watching Wufei fondle his lover's ass, but he wasn't as distressed as he thought he'd be. Even when he saw Quatre responding. It was actually very exciting, and he was amazed to find he was getting aroused again himself. Perhaps he'd wait just a little longer to take his turn as seme, after all. He had fantasies of watching Quatre be taken by another, and it was looking a safe bet they'd be reality tonight. He also saw Duo's expression, as he gazed at Heero. It was very possessive. Very _sexually_ possessive. He smirked, and gave a low whistle. "When was this going on, Heero? Keeping him all for yourself?"  
  
"What are you, some kind of sex fiend?" hissed Heero. "You're in no position to challenge me, Barton, standing there stark naked with an erection I could hang my coat on!" But he was gazing back at Duo with some kind of fascination, and his neck was suspiciously red. "I - I can only think he's referring to my instructions at the end of the mission; when I sent him out to bring you all back. I - told him to look after the team. To give them what they needed."  
  
Quatre snickered.  
  
"I meant in the way of backup!" snapped Heero. "And then I told him we'd have a debriefing when he got back, because I had some personal requirement issues I wanted to raise."  
  
"Personal requirements..." sighed Trowa, still smirking.  
  
"I meant - about his filing of reports, for my records!" cried Heero. No-one was listening.  
  
"Raising issues, indeed..." sighed Wufei, leaning his head on Quatre's shoulder, and watching the upwardly mobile progress of Quatre's cock, awakening below him.  
  
"I think that his concussion must have distorted the messages, Heero," said Quatre. He felt fairly distorted himself, with Trowa staring at him in that consuming way, and Wufei sliding a thin, saliva-slick finger up his ass from behind. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on any sort of conversation at all. They were all still naked, except for Duo and Heero, and to be honest, he would have said that if the virtual world were real, Duo's hungry eyes would have stripped Heero completely by now. The atmosphere was heating up again; there was a thick smog of lust enveloping the room again.  
  
He wondered how Heero would resist it?  
  
Duo moved a little closer to Heero. He rubbed his hand over his face; then his chest. The vest caught under his fingers, and he tugged it up, exposing half of the flesh underneath. A nipple could be seen - pert, erect. A spare finger toyed gently with it - the tip of his tongue sneaked out of the corner of his full mouth. It was half absent-minded - it was half predatory. Heero stared, like a rabbit caught in headlights. Duo shook his head, very gently, as if he was trying to clear a mist from it.  
  
"I - don't have any orders for you," said Heero, at last. He seemed to have to squeeze the words out. His fists were clenched by his side. He wished he'd put a vest on, because it actually felt like his nipples were aching to be touched. But he wasn't moving away.  
  
"And why should he take them from _you?_ " growled Wufei.  
  
Duo answered that himself. He turned to Wufei, and the Chinese boy was rather shocked to see complete clarity in his expression. Was he awake now?   
  
"Hey Wufei - you pissed to hear I'll take orders from someone else, when I won't take 'em from you?"  
  
"Hey! You're not sleepwalking now!"  
  
"Nah - doesn't look like it, does it?" smiled Duo. He spun back to Heero, registering his shock. "Think I've been OK since you came in, Heero. Something about you arriving at last - it's broken the trance."  
  
Heero backed quickly away, coming up tight against the back of the couch. Quatre grinned in the background. Then gasped, as Wufei doubled the fingers up inside him. The cock at his ass was getting impatient.  
  
"You don't have to take my orders now, Duo -"  
  
"Maybe not. But I'm happy to. I want you to know that." Duo was taking the few steps towards him - gently; relentlessly. "I respect you, Heero. I'll do what you say - under certain circumstances, of course."  
  
Heero cleared a dangerously tight throat. "So - back to normal, now, then -?"  
  
"No, it's not back to normal, Heero," Duo murmured. There was a low hiss to his words. It was very seductive. He was so close now that Heero could feel the heat from his body. He thought he could see Trowa's hands at Duo's shorts, tugging them down his hips, and Duo wasn't stopping him. Heero felt light-headed at what he knew was going to be out on view, any second now. "Listen to me, Heero. I've watched these guys get closer and - _closer_ \- each night, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Couldn't join in - or not join in. Couldn't choose my own partner. Whatever."  
  
"Choose - ?" said Heero, weakly.  
  
"Tell us, Duo," sighed Trowa, appearing from behind Duo, slipping a strong arm round his waist. He started to peel the crumpled vest up over Duo's shoulders and, again, he didn't resist. Just kept staring at Heero, as his tanned chest came into full view. Wufei sucked in a breath. Trowa's eyes widened with pleasure. He couldn't resist running a hand down Duo's side, tracing the lines of his ribcage and muscles. He felt goose bumps under his fingers - he saw Heero's face tighten and flush.  
  
"Tell us, Duo, who you'd choose. You know now the effect you've had on us - directly or otherwise. Asleep or awake. You want us to do something about that?"  
  
"I want him to, first," sighed Duo. He put his hands on the back of the couch, one either side of Heero. The dark haired boy was effectively trapped. Duo's breath was very hot, and was steaming gently at his neck. His head swam.  
  
"I _want_ to take your orders, Heero. This is maybe the only chance you're gonna get, this side of the millennium, cos there'll be plenty of argument later, now I feel a hell of a lot better! But just for this evening - let's pretend I'm still the quiet, groggy guy, who's away in some sleepy world, and who wants to look after you. Give you what you need."  
  
The familiar face was smiling with a whole new message - chock full of desire and determination. The long, strong fingers were reaching to Heero's own sweats, and sliding inside to touch at the damp, curling hairs. There was a sharp intake of breath from someone, probably Heero himself.  
  
"Pleased to see me, Heero?" Duo murmured, and those fingers closed unerringly around a thick, jutting cock that was just waiting for that particular touch - and wasn't ashamed to let the fingers know it.  
  
Wufei couldn't stand the anticipation any more. He'd rarely seen anything so erotic as Duo's slow advance on Heero - or Heero's stunned captivation. Or maybe it was the excitement of the hot, tight ass in his hands. Quatre tried to wriggle away from him, to watch the progress of the seduction, but Wufei twisted him back down on to the couch and spread his legs. Quatre gasped. He saw the desire in Wufei's expression, and felt the heat of his fiercely erect cock against his stomach. He relaxed, and smiled a welcome.  
  
Wufei was still damp with a mixture of Trowa's saliva and his own cum, and he didn't think he could bear to wait to thrust into the soft, clenched hole that was offered up to him. The damn boy was grinning at him - he was lifting his legs, for God's sake -!  
  
"I want this boy," he groaned. "And I can't wait for you lot to go get a room -"  
  
"Don't wait," hissed Trowa. "No need, just for us..." He stroked his way down Duo's thighs.  
  
"Don't wait!" moaned Quatre. He wasn't even sure who he was asking anymore.  
  
Duo was ignoring the others on the couch. Heero was trying to. Though he was finding it difficult to protest at the intimacy going on in full view of everyone, when Duo had his cock in his hand, and Trowa was crouched at his feet, pulling down his sweats. Duo's mouth came softly and fiercely on to his, and his tongue slipped in. Heero felt like all his Christmases had arrived at once.  
  
"Duo..." he mumbled, still confused. "I - in front of everyone like this, I don't think -!"  
  
Duo paused. Trowa paused. Wufei couldn't have paused if his life and that of mainland China depended on it, and so all that could be heard in the room at that moment were his ecstatic grunts as he plunged into Quatre, folded up underneath him on the couch. Trowa wiped an already sweaty brow. He was extremely tempted to leave the long, smooth legs in front of him, and go to join his new lover. Or lovers. Or whatever. He crouched there, torn between the two tableaux.  
  
Heero was silent. Trowa reached a tentative hand to Duo's open shorts, and only held it back at the last minute. His lips ached to touch. To taste. If Quatre was going to give out to whoever he wanted, shouldn't he be encouraged to do the same? He could hear Quatre panting in the background, starting to give those gorgeous little wails that meant he was close to coming. The couch was creaking with the activity it had seen tonight. And Trowa thought he might permanently cripple himself if he was kept bent down here much longer.  
  
"Give me orders, Heero," said Duo. "You said you would. You promised."  
  
"I never meant -"  
  
"Unless..." Duo's voice sounded uncharacteristically unsure. "You don't want me."  
  
Heero's mouth opened and then shut again - nothing came out. He felt Duo's soft skin, so close to him that he felt like he was wearing it himself. He was wearing nothing else, for God's sake! He felt the fingers on his quivering cock - gentle but very firm. He felt the imprint of Duo's lips on his, still tingling with the touch. And he remembered cradling the boy in his lap, when he'd passed out, and the beatific smile on his face as he rested there.  
  
"Kiss me again," he said, harshly.  
  
"In front of everyone?" murmured Duo, teasingly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That an order?"  
  
"Too fucking right it is! Are you disobeying me, Maxwell?"  
  
The answer was a tongue back down his throat, and a fierce pumping of his cock. Heero groaned out loud, and pressed himself into Duo's palm, _hard_. Duo thrust his other hand round his shoulders and clutched him to him, mouths devouring each other. Trowa crept between Duo's legs, giving a final tug to his shorts so that they fell to the ground. As Duo stepped carelessly out of them, Trowa found himself gazing up at the magnificent underside of his balls and erect cock, and he reached up to suck.  
  
Duo groaned as well, as the hot, alien wetness engulfed him. Trowa clung to his hips, stretched up from his knees, licking and swallowing his shaft as far as he could reach. Duo was only dimly aware of the deep, encouraging strokes as he reached for Heero. This was the real stimulation he wanted -!   
  
He leant forward, kissing Heero like he might suck the breath out of him, and jerking his cock quickly to its full, swollen potential. Heero was desperate for him, and it showed.  
  
"Want you -" gasped Duo.  
  
"I guessed that -" gasped Heero. "Oh, God, Duo - not so - so fast - no - yes - Christ, don't stop _now_ -!" He gave a shudder, clutching tightly to Duo's bare shoulders, and he shouted loudly as his climax overwhelmed his self-control. The cum came out of him like a hot geyser, covering the long-haired boy's hand and arm, his body almost recoiling as it did, shaking in Duo's hands.  
  
And then he pushed Duo away, holding him at arm's length, and he looked down at Trowa. Still kneeling at Duo's hip, still holding tight to his thighs, and still sucking his cock for all he was worth. Which was probably quite a lot.  
  
Heero was panting heavily. He looked back up at Duo's face, full of an expression that was struggling between delight at Trowa's handiwork and desire for more of Heero.  
  
"Come for me, Duo," Heero growled. "I want to see this..."  
  
"In - front of - everyone -?" grunted Duo. The delight was winning over the desire, for Trowa was an excellent master of the blowjob.  
  
"In front of everyone, yes please!" came a gasp from Quatre in the background. Heero smiled slowly, amazed at himself, and nodded his agreement.  
  
" _Yesss_ -" groaned Duo, and his head bowed, and he grabbed at Trowa's hair, not knowing whether to pull him closer or push him away. It made no difference, because Trowa made one last forceful tongue swipe across the flap of skin at the front of Duo's cock and Duo lost it. He gave a huge, gulping cry, and fell back against the couch, as his hips slammed up against Trowa's chin, and he started to pump out into his mouth.  
  
And then Heero's mouth was back on his, and he was sucking out his moans and his cries, and he was _giving_ this climax to Heero, even as Trowa rolled back away from his softening cock, trailing silvery threads from the leaking excess cum on his body, exhausted and rubbing his numb jaw.  
  
+  
  
"Come _on_... " sighed Duo. "Haven't I waited long enough for you?" He leant against the side of the couch now, facing Heero, with his leg bent high up on to the arm. Naked, and glistening with the slight sweat of their caressing to date; as delicious as anything Heero had ever seen - or tasted - in his life. Duo looked up, to make sure that Heero was watching everything.  
  
Yeah! thought Heero, in a very Duo-like manner. Like he was going to miss any of this, when Duo was laid out like a gift for him! He couldn't believe how he'd got here - also naked, also glistening - and exposed in front of a houseful of horny boys, taking his first 'taste' of the one boy he dreamt about all the time, even when he was officially awake. He wondered why he wasn't distressed - he wondered why his original outrage had been so easily seduced into a happy acceptance - he wondered why he'd taken so damn long to realise how much he wanted Duo.  
  
Duo was whispering to him; calling him to attention. The long braid was tucked back, and he stretched his head back until he was almost laying flat across the top of the back cushions. Heero watched him slide a hand down between his legs, and under his balls. He wriggled a couple of fingers, like a magician preparing for sleight of hand; then he pushed them upwards, and winced. Sighed.  
  
His voice sounded like the touch of velvet. "Guess where this is going, Heero. Wanna go there yourself?"  
  
Heero made some kind of gargled reply, and suddenly his naked body was pressing down on to Duo, and his hands were all over him, reaching, probing between his thighs, plucking at his soft skin, greedy for satisfaction. Duo clasped his lifted leg around Heero's waist, and started licking his hands to lubricate Heero's cock, or surely it was gonna hurt like hell. A small tube appeared - like magic! - in his hand. Trowa grinned at him, and then moved away.  
  
There was a thump behind them, as Quatre rolled his exhausted self off the couch. Wufei had crawled off some while ago, and was laid out on the floor, head propped up on his hand, watching Heero and Duo. Quatre thought that position looked just fine, partly because he couldn't imagine his legs ever getting him upright again, so he staggered on all fours over to join Wufei.  
  
And then Trowa was there again, on the floor like the rest of them, and despite his exhaustion - or perhaps because of it - Quatre didn't resist when Trowa rolled him on to his back, bent a soft, rough tongue to his nipples and began suckling. It was very soothing, he thought. Or that's what he thought until his cock started nagging at him again. He turned his head and smiled at Trowa, lids heavy with the pleasantly painful sensation. Then he turned his head even further round, and stared at Heero and Duo.  
  
Heero had lathered the cream all over his painfully erect cock; Duo had also lathered the cream all over Heero's painfully erect cock - both of them seemed terrified that they'd hurt the other.  
  
'"Want you..." repeated Duo, but a little uncertainly this time.  
  
"Just say -" began Heero.  
  
"I'll follow orders..." gasped Duo. Heero's hand had clutched at his swollen balls - he was reaching for his entrance. He was stroking the puckered skin; nursing the feel of it. His fingers were sticky with the cream, and they teased gently inside - just a digit. Just a cool, slippery, questing digit. Heero seemed to know what he was doing. It was good - _very_ good. Duo reckoned he could take a lot more - and soon. He relaxed.  
  
Heero leaned in for a wet, clumsy, consuming kiss, and Duo opened his mouth for it. Heero pulled away from his lips, very slightly, and whispered close to his ear. "I want to be in you. I want you to spread those legs and let me take you."  
  
"Order?" moaned Duo.  
  
"Too fucking right it is..."  
  
"That's OK then." And Duo's lips smiled under his mouth, and Duo's cheeks flushed deeply with the excitement, and Duo's legs opened wider around his hips. Heero braced himself on the arm of the couch, and tilted Duo back so that he was fully supported by it. He slipped a hand under Duo's raised thigh, to steady himself, and with his other hand he guided his cock against the hole. And pressed on in.  
  
" _Ohh Goddd_..." breathed Duo. And his legs quivered, and clenched tight around Heero. And he bucked against him.  
  
"Careful -" gasped Heero. He wasn't quite as sure of what he was doing as Duo might have thought. He wasn't very sure at all. But this was the best feeling he'd ever had, and he knew enough of Duo to know that he would credit enthusiasm way above technique. Whatever! He pushed steadily in until he was sheathed completely. Thought he might come there and then. Thought that might be classed as a disaster, so he struggled to concentrate on something else, and not the touch of Duo, and not the _smell_ of Duo, a mixture of that damn maple syrup and the freshly-shampooed hairs that were tangling up in his face, and his glorious, glutinous cum, trails of it still on his legs and stomach...  
  
"I'm going to come soon, so damn _soon_ , Duo -" he groaned. He started to pull out and thrust back in, and Duo clutched him tightly, and wriggled with him, and hiccupped with the excitement of his cock rubbed up between their stomachs. Heero rocked him towards the fall from what was going to have to be the highest roller coaster he'd ever seen, and he was usually so careful with the seatbelts on those things, but to be honest he'd thought he was only balanced on the edge of a low couch -  
  
Duo came, seconds before Heero. Crying out, spilling hot, happy seed between them, slicking the skin as they ground together, bodies joined from shoulder to hip. And Heero felt the muscles clenching round his cock and knew he was beyond help. His climax was rushing up and out of him like it was chased by devils, and everyone watching was going to see and hear him as he lost control of every nerve and sense he possessed, and moaned and yelled, and - you know what? - he didn't give a fuck!  
  
"But you just _did_ ," whispered Duo, in his ear.  
  
"Did I say that _aloud_...?" groaned a humiliated Heero, and they fell forward together on to the couch, Duo laughing.  
  
+  
  
Quatre realised he'd been holding his breath as the two boys clung to each other and fucked. He was fascinated; he was thrilled. He nearly suffocated himself. Then he realised that Trowa's mouth was over his, and the gentle, possessive touch was drawing the air back out while he murmured to himself with great pleasure.  
  
"Come here, my little fallen angel," hissed the brown-haired boy with the suspiciously sharp, bright eyes. Quatre knew that look by now. His ass clenched in anticipation of it. "You got time for me again, now?"  
  
Quatre actually whimpered. Trowa liked the sound of it. He thought he might try building on that in the next few minutes.  
  
"Trowa - I mean, you know I _want_ to... I mean, you're the best, and it's you I want... I mean, it's just been more times than I've had in all my life, I reckon... last night, and then Wufei was pretty fierce tonight...I mean, I'm so sore - I mean -"  
  
"You mean yes," sighed Trowa, spreading his legs, as he lay there on the floor, and pushing the pale knees back up on to his chest. "Don't you, Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah..." came Quatre's gasp, as the whispering lips came down to nuzzle his nipple buds again, and the spiky brown hair fell over his chest, tickling his most sensitive spots; well, not his _most_ sensitive spot, because that was currently being invaded most deliciously and determinedly by the cock that was attached to the body that was attached to the head that sported the spiky hair itself...  
  
+  
  
Meanwhile, Duo and Heero were standing up again and clutching each other's arms, playing some kind of wrestling game, where each was trying to press the other one down underneath them. They struggled; they panted; their resilient young cocks bounced happily against each other's legs and stomach, and neither seemed to be getting anywhere. Duo - who really wasn't going to wait all night to have Heero up his ass again - capitulated easily, and found himself face down over the back of the couch. Heero tugged his legs back; spread them wide apart. Duo felt hands on his hips, and waited for the joy of it.  
  
He yelped aloud when he felt the soft, seeking wetness of Heero's tongue pushing into his ass. He was cooling down and very damp there now - damp with Heero's cum, damp with Heero's hungry tongue. He could do with something hot and rigid coming right back in. He wondered how long Heero wanted to torture him. Then there were confident hands on his balls that were making it difficult for him to do any more wondering.  
  
And then he came face to face with Wufei's dark eyes, the boy crouched at the front of the couch, watching him.  
  
"Ahh, yes - Wufei..."  
  
"Huh?" the Chinese boy looked almost nervous.  
  
"You think I didn't know what you were doing to me the other night, Chang? Playing around with my dick like it was some kinda PushPop, while you thought I couldn't complain?"  
  
"Hey - Maxwell, don't get all aggressive on me now - you provoked me -!"  
  
You have no idea of fucking _provocation!_ thought Duo with delight, as Heero's tongue was replaced behind him with Heero's newly blossoming cock. He moaned, as the dark haired boy gripped his hips and thrust up into him again. He rubbed his cock against the back of the couch. He needed some help here...  
  
And he turned lust-filled, half-hooded eyes back on Wufei.  
  
"Wanna go again?" he hissed. "With me awake, this time?"  
  
Wufei stared at him, warily. "You gonna keep that mouth shut?"  
  
"Make me!" he purred.  
  
Wufei's eyes flashed with excitement. His ongoing argument with this loud, brash, lunatic American boy made him hot. _Very_ hot! He knelt up on to the couch, placing his hands on the back to steady himself. When he leant slightly forward, his groin nudged at Duo's head, hanging over. It was jerking back and forth, slowly, as Heero fucked him. Very slowly; very deliberately. It was going to last a while, this time.  
  
Wufei stared up into Heero's face, up close and very personal behind Duo's bent body, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Heero stared back. He could feel the deep, dark, cosy channel that was Duo's ass squeezing his cock like it was a long-lost relative come home. He wondered if this was home, when he could move his bags in.  
  
"If it's OK with Duo..." he replied, to Wufei's unanswered question.  
  
Wufei stared down at Duo's hot, moist mouth, as his head bounced over the cushions. He teased at his aching cock, presenting it to him. "Suck it," he growled.  
  
"Ask - _nice_ -!" grunted Duo, as he jerked again with the force of Heero's body in him. Hadn't he said he didn't take orders from anyone but Heero?  
  
Wufei contemplated arguing again, or just taking that damn, insolent mouth as he wished - but he didn't. He was rather nervous of what those wide, white teeth might do to him if he did. And he wanted to enjoy this for the longest time...  
  
"Please..." he hissed.  
  
Duo grinned. The Chinese boy was really very sexy when he pleaded! His lips opened slightly, and his tongue licked at them, long and languidly. He saw the throb of Wufei's cock, acknowledging him. Then he opened them wider, and the shaft slid in.  
  
Heero watched the other two take up position. He thought he could hear Quatre and Trowa bickering in the background; something about no cream left, and whose turn it was, and being able to walk in the morning. He also thought he felt the gentlest of touches at his own ass, and that must have been Quatre, who honestly appeared to have become some kind of a sex maniac. He ignored it - for the time being.  
  
He looked down, and watched his cock moving lazily in and out of Duo, his hands spread possessively across the milky-skinned buttocks. He felt Duo's balls ghosting against the front of his thighs; he felt the breath rising and falling in his lover's chest as he thrust. He looked up, and he could see Wufei's expression - glazed and astounded - as he knelt on the couch, and Duo's mouth gobbled him up and sucked away with gusto. They rocked together for a while, the three of them, in an erotic little dance, backwards and forwards over the furniture. Breaths were shortening fast.  
  
Heero released one of his hands and stretched it down under Duo's body, and folded it round his cock. Duo hissed with gratitude. Heero could feel its ache, even through his own excitement. His first touch of Duo's cock in his hand - his first chance to tease out the contents, to bring Duo off.  
  
"Not the _last_ , I hope," mumbled Duo, mouth full of warm, sticky liquid, as his hunger sent Wufei racing over the edge of sanity and probably off the end of the couch any minute soon.  
  
"God, did I say _that_ aloud as well?" wailed Heero. He thrust a little more speedily. His hand around Duo matched the rhythm, so that Duo began keening along with it.  
  
"These uncontrolled babblings will stop after tonight, won't they, Duo? You'll - we'll be back to normal tomorrow - this is all too good to be true, I know it - this is just one weird and wonderful night, isn't it?"  
  
"In your dreams, lover," gasped Duo. Here came that roller coaster ride again, and this time he wasn't gonna bother with any damn seatbelt -  
  
" _In your dreams!_ "  
  
End


End file.
